


Control

by m1ndplac3 (kiki4)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Teasing, Wall Sex, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki4/pseuds/m1ndplac3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Male Lavellan and Dorian dance around each other (and find each other;) ). Minor spoilers (If you are playing DAI and haven't finished up till In Your Heart Shall Burn there will be spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is NSFW from "moved to the alcove by a window in his chambers". Let me know if you have any suggestions of what they should do after, or just comments on the writing in general. 
> 
> P.S I know my grammar is horrid, I've always hated grammar, and I think I will always suck at it XD

****

The ripples crawl across the surface of lake by Blackwall’s cabin. Mithral Lavellan looks at his reflection, a little bit of caked blood still left on his ear. Slender flinger in the cool water disrupt the elf’s image. He continued to clean the blood off his neck, off his daggers, off his boots. Maker they had been busy! It was non stop politics, spreading influence and reports oh the reports! A shoulder heaving sigh left Mithral; his bare feet engulfed in the frigid water and knotted back on the water worn wood. He felt like a puppet, and he hated not being in control. His need was getting bad. So bad he feared that one day he would snap and become a raging control tyrant. He reached the point where he controlled the potion intake. If someone needed to be healed it was under his control. If anyone wanted to make a move or do a quest, they asked him. Control. He decided what to do, when to do it, and how to do it. Yet he still felt like a puppet to the Inquisition. 

Take the Hinterlands massive expansive lands. How in Andraste name are they supposed to make camps and influence the entirety of the Hinterlands when every time his little gang gets stronger and takes out a rift there is a whole new area of land. Another sigh heaves, usually Mithral isn’t this broody but lately he hasn’t had anytime to hide away with his thoughts. He missed the hunts and days where he could disappear into the forest. No questions asked when he returned. The worst of it? All that seemingly meaningless work that was thrown upon him, building watch towers, making camp, pleasing nobles, finding Dufallo’s; the list went on and on. Booming sound of laughter cuts through his thoughts. 

“At least I’m surrounded by good company” Lavellan’s voice rasped. Sitting up, the breeze bristling across his neck. He listened to Varric’s outrageous tale, Bull’s howl, and Blackwall’s chuckle. They had set out in search of the Redcliffe mages but had ended up back in Blackwall’s cabin. The elf made his way to them.

“Boss! You gotta hear this story about-“

“He’s already heard it Bull. First person I told. Well first person who didn't try to stare me into flames.”

“You still haven’t told us the tale of Cassandra’s hatred towards you” 

 

“It’s a long tale Bull, a very long tale.” Their banter ceased and all heads turned to Mithral.

“Okay,” He paused brushing his hands through his silver hair. “Here is the deal. We need to deal with this mage situation. Then back to Haven, we’ve been gone for too long” All heads bobbed in agreement. Control. It took them no time to trek back to the Crossroads, but by the time they had sorted the new request from refugees night had fallen. The band of four found what ever they could pass as beds and let the sounds of the darkness lull them to sleep. After waking at an ungodly hour before the sun had risen they slipped from the Crossroads’ clutches and headed towards Redcliffe. 

****

“I don’t understand! How does she not remember me” Mithral’s voice firm, exasperation only shown through his incessant pacing. He dropped his hands into his pocket to feel something. It was small and torn. His feet stopped and the others attention snapped to the parchment in his hands.

“Something up?” Varric’s voice echoed concern from the surprise racking Mithral’s face. 

“This wasn’t here before” The other two came closer.

“Well Boss, what does it say?”

“You are in danger, come to the chantry immediately. Signed Felix.”

“Alexius’ son?” Blackwall broke a confused silence.

“Well its worth a risk, right inquisitor?” The dwarf ran his hands together, “If it’s a trap it will be a good fight, and a great story.”

“You know I’m always up for a fight Boss!” Bull was like a small child in a fight shop. Blackwall grunted.

“Oh, okay fine” the words laughed with Mithral as he began up the hill. They reached the chantry to be very unsurprised by a rift. The surprise rested in the appearance of a helpful Tevinter mage. 

****

“That’s fascinating, do you know how it works? Well probably not, you just wiggle your fingers and boom rift closed hmm?” a sultry voice rang through the great ceilings. It belonged to that surprising human. With the rift closed and the almost neon green faded, Mithral finally got a good look at him. Of bloody course that voice belonged to a gorgeous man with rippling muscles and piercing eyes. Mithral could see his arms trapping him. Bringing him in, after bouts of teasing, to a longly awaited for-

“No not now” he whispered to himself, control slipping. “Who are you?” the elf’s voice firm, but with a well trained ear a slight strain was audible. Varric raised an eyebrow, his keen senses were the only ones in Inquisition that could read Mithral like a book. 

“Right got ahead of myself there, Dorian of House Pavus.” Dorian inched closer. Control fading. Tongue flicked and licked full lips. Those lips began to form a new sentence. “Now I believe I owe you an explanation”. 

After the story of time magic and slight sarcasm subsided it was decided to bring the request about confronting Alexius to the war table. Till then it was best the Tevinters stayed away from the Inquisition. Mithral trailed behind his three companions as they headed back. His body conscious of something missing. Something like a pair of smoldering golden green eyes staring him down.

****

Haven bustled like never before, many noticed the work the Inquisition put into protecting the people, the forgotten, and the fallen. Mithral tried not to mind the noise, but growing up in the forest with a small nomadic clan tends to be quiet. Luckily the woods were not to far off and everyone knew if you couldn’t find the Inquisitor you wouldn’t find him. No one knew the woods like he did. Sitting in a tree miles from camp Mithral had finally found peace in the snowy lands. His advisors helped him plan out a couple mission that didn’t need his presence. Cassandra went to help Cullen gather information on the templars, while Lillianna’s network was working on how to infiltrate the castle so templars would not be needed. The strong breeze threatening Mithral’s position in the pine tree. He repositioned and let the crisp air inhibit his lungs. What would that human smell like? From what he remembered there was some kind of oil. Eyes rolled. Of course he would, fucking sculpted, luxurious, intelligent, delicious man. Mithral’s hands run over his face in agony. How was this man pulling him. They had been around each other for less than an hour yet the desire felt in his chest at the thought of a stupid, glorious mage rubbing oil- a sound of inhaling breached the silence. 

“Damn it!” the tree shook under the force of Mithral’s fist. He wanted his control back. Where was his composed, calm and thoughtful self. Back home everyone accepted love is love and his escapades with different elf’s from other clans never mattered. Mithral wasn’t one for love, he never knew love. He knew family, he knew responsibility and he knew lust and the addicting feeling of completely reducing someone to pleasure in his arms. The closest he came to love might have been that one from a nearby clan. Thoughts of their escapades together brought warmth to his chest. Was that love? Or was it just happy memories? Was his instant lust for Dorian of House Pavus part of love? Was losing control part of love? This had never happened before, this instant attraction to him, this instant need to know him, this instant want to be near him. Mithral was overwhelmed by this pull he needed to see him again. He wondered if Dorian was affected by him and laughed.

****

“Mithral Lavellan.“ the name rolling off his tongue sweet like candy.

“What did you say Dorian?” Felix found the mage hidden in the Redcliffe library. A mischievous glint in his eye. “Found your next prey?”

“Oh do shut up, I don’t pick prey. The flock is just drawn to me and the good ones weed themselves out,” laughter oozed in Dorian’s words. 

“So the Inquisitor?”

“No not the Inquisitor, not everyone falls to my charm. He seemed surprisingly composed in presence.”

“Seemed?”

“His companion, uh Varric?”

“The dwarf?”

“He wasn’t buying the Inquisitor’s composure for some reason. Something was off, as if he knew the Inquisitor was slipping,” Large hands stroking his chin. “Though I could be completely wrong.”

“You want it to be you!” Laughter ensued, “You are grasping at straws my friend,” Felix shoulder nudging instantly, but Dorian’s furrowed brow stopped him. “When your done racking you brain with schemes do pass this not along to our friend.” Dorian only noticed Felix’s arm waving as he left and fell back into thought. 

He was good at reading people. He could always read people. 

“Mithral, oh Mithral dear Inquisitor what was on your mind?” Closing his eyes, Dorian pulled himself back into memories. 

A powerful stance, usual deep soothing voice, silver hair swept to one side, tattoo’s elegantly strong along his slender face, long fingers, lean muscular body, but his eyes. From far they froze his being. Those icy eyes, but when you approached closer, as he had done, a ring of warm fire surrounded by a sky of blue greater you. Oh those eyes! That’s what seemed off! In the Chantry his eyes wouldn’t move away from Dorian. Maybe, just maybe he could let himself fantasize about those eyes blurry with pleasure, lids half closed, beautiful lips panting his name. Maker what little rabbit hole had he fallen into now. Strong shoulders leaned forward, and the parchment swiftly acquired. A plotting smile crossed Dorian’s face. He’d always wanted to be a part of something thing that actually mattered, that made a difference. The Inquisition needed him. Lets see if they could find a place for a pariah Tevinter. It wasn’t a bad idea, and he would always have good company. Once they got over his heritage and birthright of course, but that wouldn’t be hard with his charm. Maybe, just maybe he would let himself go and fantasize about a great man. Even though that man probably already forgot his name.

****

The door to the war room flung open.

“So I guess you’ll be needing my help.” Mithral almost stopped breathing at the sound of that voice. Dorian was watching, must keep control.

“Hello Dorian of House Pavus,” Eyes locking. “I guess introductions must be made. To my right is Lillianna, behind is Josephine, and to my left is Cullen.”

“How adorable you are.” Lips licked. “Also no need for the formality, Dorian is just fine,” scanning the people behind Mithral he continued, “So the spymaster, the ambassador, and the knight. How fitting for advisors, all bases covered in three people. Only the _best_ for the Inquisitor.” Dorian examined try to see if that comment push any buttons. 

“Cute,” no one heard his comment covered by breath, but he was sure Dorian could read his lips. “They are the best, which is why they will now tell me what we should do with you,” a hint of playfulness flashed in Mithral’s eyes. Dorian was hooked the moment he saw it. More. He wanted more.

“Your asking my opinion on a mage, that is from Tevinter, who conveniently shows up like a knight in shining armor. You know I think it’s a trap, how is it not a trap?” the beginnings of a Cullen rant was forming.

“Yes while that may be true, my sources tell me that Dorian isn’t exactly loving of his home country nor the things that are happening with Alexius.” Lillianna cut him off before the speech could start.

“Yes I think that this cult Alexius is working for wants the mages for something other than servitude,” Josephine voiced.

“Well that doesn’t really give me an answer now does it?” Dorian challenged.

“Two out of the three are voting to confront Alexius, that means you are coming with us.” Mithral’s tone was borderline bored. He knew Dorian would be with them on this mission, he knew he would be talking to the mages. He would be lying if he didn’t admit his attraction to this man had some role in his desision. Any way he didn’t have anyone to admit that to. Also it just made the most sense in closing a giant hole in the sky with magic. This whole thing was a show, a little bit of payback to the mage in front of him for leaving.

“Well I should tell you that I need to get there before and distract him with my presence.”

“Of course you need a grand entrance.” Mithral had turned his back, but Dorian could see the slight uplift of a cheek. 

“Oh no dear you know when I’ve made my _Grand_ entrance.” Innuendo dripped from his lips. Mithral’s hands tensed against the table. The advisors gave him a chuckle and pressed forward. It was set in stone, they would be seeing each other again very soon.

****

 

Time travel, fucking time travel. Mithral’s hand rubbing the bridge of his nose. He could see now, see everything that was at stake without him. A warm comforting hand came and brushed away his aggressive fingers and replaced them with soothing healing ones.

“Dear, you should really see someone about all this stress,” a gentleness ran under the teasing in Dorian’s voice. “It would be a shame if stress ruined such a beautiful face with early wrinkles.” He planned to continue teasing but the noise that left Mithral’s lips caught him off guard. Never in the history of Dorian Pavus had the smallest moan increased his want that much. 

****

They had gotten back to real time, sealed the breach, met the elder one, almost died, and finally they were reborn in Skyhold. Somehow they managed to increase their influence within all of those events. He knew why.

“I should thank Josephine.” 

“That would be nice Inquisitor, but alas we must move forward. I am here to let you know that after this weekend we need you back out on the field to spread our influence till the ball.” The exasperated sigh that left Mithral wasn’t lost on Josephine. “I’ll make sure Cullen stays out of your hair this weekend. Get some rest, you need it.” The thought of having some time to just lay about was all Mithral needed to get through the days. The bits of time with Dorian he caught may have helped more than he would admit. They were filled with witty remarks, thoughtful discussion and of course loaded with innuendo.

 

When the time came he woke the first day with a meal that had been brought up and the sun shining high. Was it midday? The cooler air against bare chest causing shivers. Mithral found a robe being heated near the fire. Warmth surrounded his lean body. What to do? What to do? Papers piled high on his desk, no not now. Parchment for drawing? Maybe later. By the time he had made a full circle around his room Mithral was out of ideas. Then he saw a book next to his meal. It was one Dorian had suggested. Why was it here? A little note stuck out from the book.

“This is one of my favorites. Also you really shouldn’t look so delicious sleeping. Come visit if you have question about the book. I don't mind, you know how much I like to watch you leave. Signed Dorian.” Mithral was flushed. His control reduced to next to nothing when he was alone and thinking about Dorian. 

 

Grabbing the book, Mithral moved to the alcove by a window in his chambers. He was hit with the smell of Dorian as flipped through the pages. His oils must have rubbed off on the pages. That smell did weird things to Mithral’s body. He couldn’t even get past the first paragraph. Arousal had begun to take over his mind. Control leaving, one foot out of the door. He couldn’t stop thinking of Dorian watching him leave, watching him sleep, watching him pleasure himself. The last image vivid in his mind, his hand working, his body writhing with pleasure all while being studied. Every movement, every cry, every pleasure, and every pain memorized by curious, lust filled eyes. Putting the book down slender hands reached below. His arousing thoughts had made him ache, in a way he hadn’t before. Just the brush of his hand against it made him shiver. Stripping of robes and sleep pants Mithral moved into a more comfortable position and stroked. He muffled his cry. The war room was beneath his chambers. Not much sound went through but he would not take that chance. Fingers ghosted over the bottom edge, thumb teasing the tip. He let himself imagine Dorian, just watching. Eyes hungrily moving over Mithral’s body stopping at his cock. Another moan tried to escape as hips bucked. His finger pulling him into sweat bliss, slightly teasing, waiting for an order. Dream Dorian moved closer breathing on his ear.

“Are you waiting for my command. Oh you dirty, beautiful thing. You want me in control?” Laughter teased Mithral as he continued to stroke. The Dorian in his fantasy pulling him faster faster, faster. He was so close. His mind so filled with pleasure that he didn’t hear the knock.

“Dear Inquisitor are you awake?”

“Dorian!” A half moan half shout snapped Mithral into the real world. “Just a moment!” He threw on his sleep pants and robe trying to readjust the painful ache that wanted to be pleased. The door opened just a crack. “Yes?” his voice weak trying to hide the arousal of the man he had been imagining.

“I am so glad you are excited to see me.” The elf’s ears turned pink. There was almost no control. At least not in this situation. “You practically shouted my name, or was it moaned. Either way may I?” Dorian’s smirk could be heard in his voice, but the mage kept a straight face. Eyes twinkling with a little bit of laughter he motioned into the room.

“Of- uh- Of course.”

“Hesitant are we? Oh don’t worry just because there is a bed in the room doesn’t mean I can’t be civilized.” Forced laughter escaped the elf’s lips as he hurried to sit down on the bed. Hands motioned for the mage to sit in the chair by his desk. The soft movement of the mattress was the only indication of the human’s disobedience. Blue eyes locked on the ground because the smell was too close, too good. 

“You wanted to talk?” it was impossible to hide the lust in his voice. Oh gods why of all people did it have to be him that showed up.

“Are you okay?” One careful hands feeling his forehead the other moving his face. With every ounce of strength he had left was used to bite back a moan. His lip started to bleed a little. 

“Mithral! Please tell me what’s wrong?! You can’t keep bottling everything up, it’s not good for you! I worry you know.” the concern in Dorian’s voice surprised him. He thought Dorian just enjoyed flirting. He had tried to curtail his need for the human to just flirting. Just to get by. The concern in he heard in the mage’s voice made him hope. Maybe he was more, maybe he could continue this fantasy. His thoughts interrupted by a sadness in Dorian’s voice. “If you don’t feel comfortable talking to me, please, talk to someone.” He placed hands on slim shoulders as he got up to walk away. 

“No,” Mithral didn’t want him to be sad, especially because of himself. He rose too quickly and as his hand grabbed Dorian’s the robe covering his arousal loosened. The tent that formed said all that needed to be said. Dorian’s head smacked against Mithral’s shoulder. 

“Oh- My- Mithral Lavellan,” voice dropping into lust, name purred in his throat, “What were you doing before I arrived?”

“Reading?”

“I don’t remembering you enjoying Varric’s erotic novels.” Dorian’s voice tried to tease. The strain on him evident in his grip tightening around Mithral’s hand. 

“I was trying to read the book you gave me but it smelt like you and-“ Control hanging by a thread as the confession began to spill. A low moan escaping from the man’s throat broke it. “Then my thoughts went on a tangent, and whenever that happens this happens. Usually I can take care of it but you knocked on the door-“ Lips met silencing the rambling elf. It was sweet and soft but still full of need. 

“What where your thoughts?”His words low under soft breaths. The elf’s face flushed as the man next to him pressed sweet kissed on long fingers. Maddening.

“You.”

“Mmmhmm.”

“Watching and-“

“And?”

“Controlling.”

“How?”

“By whispering in my ear.”

“Like this?” Lips brushed, breath against, there was a little nip and a light kiss. Control gone. Dorian rose guiding Mithral’s arousal filled body to the alcove. “Show me.” Untwining their fingers Dorian sat him down rubbing circles on his wrist. Mithral pushed of his robe, the Tevinter watching every movement. The sleep pants moved of his body slowly. Letting this whole ordeal become a show. He could feel slow breaths on his ear and an exasperated moan after the pants left his ankles. Mithral allowed himself a quick look. The sight of Dorian completely distracted by his built body and erect cock gave him some confidence. A little bit of power.

“Are you surprised? It takes a lot of work and skill to handle _daggers_ the way I do.” His tease rewarded by a moan and nip on the shoulder.

“Shut up and show me.” demands whispered in ears set the elf on fire. This was real, this was happening. He took his arousal and started working through all the wetness that had spilt out. He moved his hands up and down twisting to hit those nice spots. Moans flowing out of Mithral in waves. He didn’t care if anyone heard, not with Dorian there in his clutches. He moved faster and back arching. All of a sudden there was a pressure around the base of his cock. Eyes frantically looking for the thing impeding his desired orgasm. 

“You wanted me to be in control. As punishment for your little comment I’ll decide when you get release.” The sound that left Mithral was borderline primal. He had never been the one in this position but Dorian, the things he did to Mithral. 

“What next?” The clicks of leather surprised Mithral. Dorian was slowly removing his robes leaving only his breeches.

“Sit up and slide forward.” Doing as told Mithral hissed as he felt Dorian slide behind him. Strong arms wrapped around his waist, sliding their bodies flush. Dorian’s arousal fitting perfectly against his ass. Dorian began to move against him, the feeling of chest wasn’t enough he wanted more. 

“Dorian, please I need more.” Mithral’s hands pulled at the strings of the mans breeches. Dorian grabbed his hands an put his fingers in his mouth. His tongue twirled around coating them in spit. Mithral mewled, back arching with his thrusts, loving the wetness against his fingers. Dorian let his hands drop and shifted his breeches down. Mithral slipped them off his sculpted legs, letting his fingers linger and stroke. That brought louder noise out of the mage against him.  

“Oh you little seducer. What have you done to me?” Dorian growled into Mithral’s shoulder blades, biting and kissing down his spine. He moved his way up to that delicious neck, while grabbing wrists and yanking them above silver hair. Using his body as leverage Dorian moved the rogue’s body against the stone wall of the alcove. Both on their knees, he moved the wrists up and blinded them in place. Mithral whined and struggled against Dorian’s magic with no success.

“More please.” Mithral was so lost his hips began to move against the rock. Dorian growled firm hands gripping his waist. Pulling it closer to his clothed arousal. “It’s not fair you are holding back on me.” He continued to whine butthe human would not give in. Then thedevilish elf had the gaul to buck back and thrust himself onto Dorian’s aching cock. 

“Who wanted me to be in control?” Dorian knew his voice on Mithral’s ear would reduce him to little whimpers. “I asked you a question dear.”

“Me.”

“I thought so, remember love just playing to your fantasy.”

“Oh don’t pretend you’re not enjoying it.” Hips buck back again searching for Dorian. Instead all he got was the mage’s mouth on his neck and large hands memorizing his body. The right hand mesmerized with his erect nipples. Swirling, pushing, pressing, pulling, but when he pinched. A shock ran through Mithral straight to his cock. Then a hungry moan left Dorian as he wrapped his left hand around the leaking cock in front of him. It glistened with wetness making his strokes all the better. Mithral reduced to nothing but pleasure and noise. Seeing the elf lose his cool composure stirred something in Dorian that had been tucked away. He wanted to make him beg, beg, and beg. No matter the ache or pain it caused. His busy hands released thin wrists with a flick of a finger. Then Dorian swiftly lifted Mithral, dropping him on the luxurious bed. 

The tower of muscle about to straddle didn’t phase Mithral. His deft hands finally free from magic. His fingers shot out and removed Dorian’s smallclothes. His lips enclosed the beautiful head in front of his face. Working the wetness up and down Dorian shuddered. His large hand entwined in silver hair. 

“Mithral!” that tongue swirling induced a new level of moan from Dorian’s mouth. He didn't want to pull off those pretty elf lips that had almost swallowed him whole. Unfortunately his need for Mithral begging was too much. Firmly he brought that devious rogue’s face from his cock to his lips for a kiss. He thrusted their bodies fitting together perfectly, even though the gorgeous creature beneath him was taller. He pressed fingers between those firm ass cheeks. His hand wet from Mithral’s cock, as he easily slid the first finger into Mithral. The elf arched higher into his body. They groaned, laughed, teased and kissed.They moved together until Mithral finally caved.

“Dorian,” He whined, drawing out the Tevinter’s name. “Please?”

“Please what?”

“I want you to-” moans interrupted him. “I want-”. “Please-” He his hands grab handfuls of black hair. Bringing their faces together until they were panting for air.

“Please what?”

“Dorian!” lips panting the elf was too aroused to form sentences. 

“That is my name.”

“Fuck, fuck fuck!”

“I think I get the gist of it. Anything else?”

“Let me come! You unbelievably beautiful asshat!”

“But you call me asshat. Why should I give you such pleasure?” Lips nipping at an ear.

“Because you haven’t heard!”

“Heard?”

“The sound. The final most seducing song of me coming. I know how much you want to hear that” Mithral writhed under warm sculpted muscle. He could see Dorian’s face twist from a smirk to pure lust. He wanted this all along, he wanted Mithral to beg. As a reward he curled his finger. The noise that left the elf’s throat destroyed any composure left with in Dorian. He did it twice more to memorize the spot, each time he was rewarded with a better noise. Then he lined up and looked down. Those eyes were blurry with pleasure, lids half closed and beautiful lips panting his name. 

“Dorian, Dorian please! Release me and then fuck me, oh fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.” Dorian’s hips canted forward plunging deep, thrusting to the mesmerizing pants that were music to his ears. The elf’s moans became more and more desperate as his human rocked hitting that spot every time. It didn’t take long before he felt that wonderful ass contract and voice shout his name. Seed spilling from both parties as they collapsed into each other. “Mmmmm thank you vhenan.” the words slipped from loose lips. Mithral tensed as he realized what he had just admitted, because even if Dorian didn’t understand elvish his voice was more than enough to infer context.

“Do you mean that? You can take it back if you want. This can be for just pleasure if you need. If you don’t want to take it back then-” Dorian nuzzled his face against the pale shoulder against his chest.

“Then?”

“I want to stay-” He looked into the elf’s gentle blue eyes, “Amatus,”. Mithral took a deep breath and smiled. He hadn’t truly smiled in years, Dorian wanted to stay. He chuckled and snuggled into his lover.

“Then stay.” Human lips peppered kissed all over. Hearts fluttering they sat smiling like young kids in love for the first time.

They bathed in the warmth of the sun and each other, while talking about nothing and everything. They didn’t even realize that they dozed off. Dorian woke first feeling a slight chill on his uncovered skin. Eyes look around night had set, is this really happening. He looked down at his sleeping love. 

“I guess I’ve fallen prey to you. Oh Bull and Varric are going to have a field day with this.” Chuckling, this was the first time in longer than he could remember that he felt this way. Maybe even the first time ever, because back home you knew it would be nothing but for pleasure. Here with this stubborn elf he could have something more. “I guess the changing of Tevinter will have to wait till the Inquisition is over.”

“Or the Inquisition could help change Tevinter. Our goal is to bring peace back to the people and from what I’ve heard about this place, it needs a little bit of shaking up.” Sleep filled voice surprised the mage.

“Sneaky sneaky, listening to my private conversation?”

“With whom? yourself?” Laughs starts.

“No my imaginary friend.” More laughter. Mithral sits up against the protest of the wonderful man beneath him. Funny how the positions reverse. He looked around to see two meals and a note about the bath water being replaced. A wicked smirk crossing his face. “What it is amatus?”

Shooting out of the bed, grabbing strong hands Mithral led him to the bathroom. 

“I have another thought.”

“You thought of me a lot didn't you. Mmmmm that makes me a little jealous, because you know, could have had the real thing.” Hand motioning to the gloriously naked body.

“What makes you think I’ll stop with my little fantasy you? He’s so much nicer to me.”

“Nice?” tongue flicked over an ear and down the neck, stopping at a favorite spot. Mithral let out a low groan. “From what I remember you don’t like nice. I bet fantasy is more tortuous. Likes to tease you till you are so gone all you can think is my name and the word fuck.” the tease turned into a growl as the mage warmed the water. He saw Mithral poured water all over himself. Dorian watched as every part of the elf being soaked in water and oil. Droplets falling from silky hair, down past the red mark on that neck, tracing their way through muscles from handling daggers against warriors, running down that nice v shape around one of his favorite body parts and then cascading down built legs. He would never believe Dorian that his body is beautiful and strong. No he would just go on about how he loves that stupidly perfect human ass. Dorian chuckles, he sees Mithral’s embarrassment from being completely adored, and a little eye fucked. Closing the distance between the two Dorian whispers “You know just how to seduce me. I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of watching you.”

“Oh so unfair, only loving me for my body.”

“That’s what I want you to think, but even watching you work. You work so hard and do so much for people you don’t know and do you want to know why? It’s because you care so much, and you will never admit it. Stubborn, stubborn man. I need you to promise me one thing though.”

“What?” the elf looked breathless as he was trapped in kind eyes.

“I don’t care how brooding, or annoyingly unimportant you think it is, you will talk to me. I want to be the person you lean on. I want to be the only one that knows everything. Absolutely. Everything.” Mithral nodded his head unable to form words at the amount of love being showered on him. He grabbed his lover and led him into the water with him. This time he would make sure Dorian felt loved and that it was all about Dorian. Mithral never knew what to say, let alone say what he felt when he’s never felt this before. Action speak louder than words. He watched his lover’s strong body lower into the water. The smell of the oil was Dorian’s, Mmmm this would be good. He felt a hand leading him to a nice snuggle spot. Instead he moved that hand all over his body. Leaving sweet kisses when it passed his face. Content noises escaping the man below him. He finally lowered himself down, straddling the slim waist before him. He ran his hands all over the curves of Dorian’s thighs, up his sides, tracing every muscle on his chest. He locked eyes with his lover as he moved his head in for a kiss. It was too kind, to gentle, so the nipped at his bottom lip. The message clearly as lips parted and tongues danced. The feeling of being in Mithral’s mouth was too good. Dorian remembered the seconds he had those lips around his cock. Mmmm he could ask for that, but for now he’ll wait to see what’s in store for him. 

“Get up on the ledge.”

“But I just got comfy.”

“Dorian,” the warning in Mithral’s tone quirked a human eyebrow. “Vhenan, this is the only way I know how to do things. I have to show the way I feel. So move that delicious ass onto the ledge so I don’t drown.” 

“Oh well then this better be good.” Dorian felt possessive eyes watch as he rose from the water. Hungry noises leaving his favorite pair of lips. Then within seconds they wrapped around his already hard cock. His hand laced into wet locks, feeling the rhythm of the bobs. The things Mithral did with is tongue set his body on fire. Oh how was he so good? He knew all of Dorian’s good spots. All from the few minutes of experimenting last time. This must be his expertise, and he was giving the mage the best one he could think of. “Oh, Oh, Amatus please, slow down a little.” 

“Hmmmm? Why?” the vibrations around his cock from Mithral’s mouth making him sing.

“Because I had a thought.” a flush began to creep up. He had never asked for anything before.

“Oh?” those devilishly playful eyes returned. Causing the fire in Dorian to explode.

“I want to see you ride me!” he nearly shouted as the elf returned to his torture. Now he was massaging little patterns into his balls. Mithral rose and offered Dorian two fingers near his lips. He got the hint. Remembering how much the elf enjoyed the little gesture last time he made it more enjoyable. Mithral was trying to keep a cool face, but Dorian’s tongue weaving between his fingers did something to him. He grabbed his member and started working it, while letting Dorian watch. Then suddenly he pulled his fingers out, his lover whining at the loss of the digests in his mouth. Mithral leaned forward, placing his head in the crock of Dorian’s neck. Took his fingers and moved them over his crease. Tortuously he traced his hole with one digit. Dorian bit his neck, trying not to shout at the sight of this ridiculous man. the sight ofhim fucking himself while pulling himself of all to show his want for Dorian. 

“Oh love don’t pout, enjoy the show because I’m going to ride you till you can’t keep watching because you’d come at the sight you’d see.”

“Pure evil.”

“Oh but you love it.”

“Brat, you’d better add a second finger soon. I don’t know how much longer I can wait.”

“You. Better. Wait.” that last whisper made Dorian visibly shudder. He watched as the elf fucked himself on his slender fingers. He almost lost it when those fingers were removed and sucked on again. Except they weren’t in his mouth. Torturous teasing elf. He waited and watched, arousal causing a pain he’d never felt before. He wouldn’t last when Mithral finally climbed on and gave him what he wanted. He felt the elf’s hands grab his shoulders and position himself. That sight alone made him want to come, but one of those fast hands grabbed the base of his cock. 

“Getting revenge?”

“Making sure you actually get to the point of seeing me ride you.” 

“Then get your ass down here.” Mithral’s laughter echoing around them. He locked eyes with Dorian and went down. It was everything Dorian wanted, he tried to watch as his lover thrusted his ass, as his cock slapped against his skin, as his moans got louder and louder after hitting that spot. It was too good and in minutes the two of them came hard. Eyes opened laughter spewed out of them. He grabbed that wonderful pale waist and slid into the water. The seed had hit his lovers neck and face. It was all over his arm and chest. Dorian chuckled grabbing a wash cloth and wiped it all away. He had caught what every had left Mithral before they slipped down into the warm water.

“Mmmmmm.”

“Oh look at the satisfied little cat.” snickering Dorian pulled him in. Mithral found his favorite spot and stuck his tongue out in defiance. “Thank you for that, amatus. I should warn you though, I can get very possessive and I will need to be reminded of your feeling as much as possible.”

“Oh so you are using me for my body.” 

“And you just want a glorified pillow.” they laugh, falling into the conversation from before falling asleep.

****

They had stayed together all night and all day. Enjoying this little secret world tucked away in the Inquisitors chambers. The night of the second day came the dreaded knocking of Josephine.

“Enter, but quietly.” Dorian’s voice firm. He didn’t want these days to be gone. Josephine wasn’t surprised to see the two in bed, there was a pool going to see when they would finally get together. Looks like Lillianna won. She was surprised to see the Inquisitor sleeping blissfully in the arms of the other man. Also that even though he was sleeping she could feel the love between the two. Looks like she was collecting half of that money. 

“I have good and bad news.”

“Good first.”

“Cullen isn’t well so you have one more day of honeymoon bliss.” Dorian’s eyes widen in surprise. She chuckled “Unfortunately everyone knows about you two. So no secret romance story. Also I guess I should thank you for being in love because you won me a good chunk of money.” She laughed leaving them in their cocoon of happiness.

“Mmmmm I get more time?” Mithral sleepy questioned.

“Yes on more day then back to the real world.” Dorian stiffened at the thought.

“Move in here.”

“What?”

“Use your library for research and when you want time away but come and live in here. That way we can have our quote honeymoon bliss whenever.”

“Are you sure?”

“Vhenan why the fuck would I want anything else.” This earned a chuck as the mage shifted back into the elf. 

“Mmm amatus could I adore you more?” Dorian pretended to think. “Probably not.” he kissed the Mithral’s forehead and they sank back into blissful sleep. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
